Is This Love? (LenaXAllen)
by ManaNeasBrotherWalker
Summary: OK, hi. so this is my first fanfic. I'm actually really excited for it. I'm aiming for maybe about more then at least 20 or more chapters of this fanfic. i usually post this type of stuff on Facebook. so yeah. i guess enjoy


OK, hi. so this is my first fanfic. I'm actually really excited for it. I'm aiming for maybe about more then at least 20 or more chapters of this fanfic. i usually post this type of stuff on Facebook. so yeah.

Chapter one

Allen was the darkest shade of red. He felt hot tears form in his eyes as everyone stared at him, whispering to each other about Allen. The tears rolled down his cheeks as he dropped his tray and ran up to his room crying. He slammed the door crying hard as he threw himself Against the wall. He sniffled taking Tim and shoving the golem under the sheets as he cried. He glared down at his pants. What had happened is Allen was training and had all morning ignoring the fact he had to pee. Finally his bladder weakened causing him to wet himself. He pulled the warm jeans off balling them up and throwing them against the wall. He got up, whipping his face with the back of his sleeve as he dug through his draw picking out a pair of jeans that would match his outfit "something I'll never live down" Allen thought still sniffling softly as he pulled the semi tight jeans up. He gave a sigh the Moment he noticed the pants refused to go any higher then his butt. He bit his bottom lip as he turned to look in his mirror. No longer did he have a cute flat butt, but a larger bigger girly one. He gave anthor sigh of embarrassment as he dug through his drawers pulling out bandage (gauze) lightly, but roughly tightened it making it flat again and sliding nicely into his pants. He rubbed his head, embarrassed to leave the room. He didn't know who saw the incident happen. It was still early. All who WAS in there when it happened was mainly finder's. Allen had slumped on his bed when he heared someone knock a few times. Allen glanced at the door. Sighing he got up to open it. It was Lena. She held out a plate of Dango. Allen looked at it taking from her. She blushed lightly "jeryy told me what happened this morning and wanted me to talk to you about it"Lena said. Allen started blushing again because the wet pants were balled over in the corner starting to stink the room up. Before Allen could invite her in she was already on his bed ignoring the smell. Allen sat next to her. "I bet that was your first time in a long time you've wet your self before" she said, as Allen just covered his face moaning slightly and nodding he hiccuped in embarrassment as he felt tears well "I'm a disgrace" he cried rubbed his back "it's ok. I promise " she pushed back a clump of his hair. He looked at Lena, who was smiling delicately at him. Allen laid his head on her shoulder. She didn't Mind it. She was constantly comforting one of the boys at the order. And once in a while she might be with Miranda. Allen sighed hard as he held one of Lenalees hands. He strongly smelt like urine. Lena giggled slightly standing up and pulling Allen up with her. Since the Mens bathes were broken, and the women's did, they would have to share (even though Komui strongly discouraged it.) Lenalee smiled as she took Allen in. He blushed, embarrassed. No one was in there. Which was odd. Allen looked around, unaware Lenalee was already in, and was waiting for Allen, who was in his own world at the moment until hot water splashed him. He looked down at Lena who motioned him to get in. Allen blushed hard, stripping himself of his clothing, and quickly getting in. Lena started washing Allen. He blushed harder when he saw what she was doing. "K k komui will freak out" Allen blurted out, words slurred together. She just giggled "oh Allen you worry about the smallest things" she said pulling back and patting his head, smiling obviously, which made Allen comfortable (only a little comfortable though.) Lena sat close to Allen, laying her head on Allen's shoulder. Allen blushed again. "Can I tell you something?" she asked looking at him. Allen nodded "s sure, g go for it" He said, words slurring together again. "I love you" Lena smiled, making Allen look at her,making a "ehh" sound. She giggled,moving to sit on his lap. He then,without thinking wrapped his arms around her waist. She touched his hands, resting on his chest "love you" she smiled


End file.
